Maldito don
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Existen ocasiones como esa, donde Edward piensa que el suyo es un don maldito.


**Maldito don**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Twlight es propiedad de S. Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre: "Vampiros con dones" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

><p>El don de Edward tiene un lado positivo y otro negativo.<p>

El lado positivo consiste en que puede enterarse de las noticias antes que nadie, puede percibir cada uno de los movimientos a realizarse y tomar las medidas consecuentes, como aquella vez que Jasper intentó atacar a Bella el día de su cumpleaños, y también encontrar soluciones a discusiones sin sentido.

Pero el lado negativo consiste en algo mucho menos ventajoso.

Poder leer la mente de todos los individuos, en ocasiones no es algo entretenido y mucho menos algo cómodo. Existen detalles íntimos de los cuales él no quiere tener conciencia y conocer opiniones personales de una persona hacia otra determinada tampoco le interesa.

Y esa tarde todos parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacer que su don resulte negativo.

Todo comienza cuando Jacob se acerca hasta la casa para ir a buscar a Renesmee. Él se encuentra en la entrada, con la moto a un lado y una chaqueta negra que le brinda un aspecto rebelde.

—¡El perro está aquí! —grita Rosalie y Jacob le regala una mirada de odio—. Los dos sabemos que tengo razón. Solamente un perro puede apestar de esa manera.

Su hija baja las escaleras con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, de la cual escapan algunos mechones ondulados y sus ojos brillan profundamente.

«Esa falda está demasiado corta —piensa el chico de forma pervertida—. Quizás se le levante un poco más cuando se siente en la motocicleta.»

La ira comienza a fluir por el cuerpo de Edward.

«Nessie ya no es una niña y tiene muy buenas curvas —prosigue—. Su trasero es magnífico.»

—Francamente, no tengo necesidad de saber lo que piensas respecto a la falda y al trasero de mi hija. ¡Mantén tus sucias manos alejadas de ella!

—Del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho —responde Jake—. Pero no puedes negar que tiene un lindo trasero.

—¡Es mi hija, anormal! Jamás tendría un pensamiento de esa categoría y ahora vete de mi casa antes que me enfurezca.

Renesmee le besa la mejilla y le susurra unas palabras tranquilizadoras. Los dos se suben en el vehículo y desaparecen rápidamente.

La falda de su hija se sube unos centímetros más.

Él suelta un bufido y se dirige a la cocina, donde Esme se encuentra preparando chocolate caliente para Embry y Seth. Un aroma dulce flota en el aire.

—Creí que los lobos eran calientes por naturaleza.

—Pero tu madre es muy buena cocinera —dice Embry y le guiña el ojo a Esme—. ¿Verdad Seth?

—¡Por supuesto! La señora Esme es maravillosa.

Pero detrás de la sonrisa de Seth, se ocultan pensamientos pecaminosos:

«La boca de Embry se ve muy húmeda y me gustaría besarlo. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me gustaría sentirlo por completo.»

Edward se muerde la lengua para no decir nada al respecto, después de todo es un asunto que no le incumbe ya que los chicos decidieron no decir nada de esa relación que mantienen.

«Vamos, Embry. ¿Por qué no quieres tocarme? Tengo mi pierna justo al lado de tu mano. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estirarte un poco y tocarme.»

Trata de concentrar su mente en los cuadros de la pared, en el chocolate que burbujea sobre la llama de la cocina o en el cabello caramelo de Esme. En cualquier cosa, pero no quiere seguir siendo testigo del deseo apasionado que une a esos chicos.

«Ayer me dijiste que me querías mientras hacíamos el amor sobre mi cama. ¿Todo ese amor ya desapareció? Embry te quiero.»

Edward decide ir a ver qué están haciendo Rosalie y Esme, no puede seguir soportando esa comunicación telepática que Seth tiene con Embry. Se siente incómodo al ser testigo de su privacidad y al mismo tiempo, es algo en lo que no debe meterse.

Sube las escaleras y recorre el pasillo.

—Rosalie. Emmett —les llama pero no tiene ninguna respuesta.

Entonces a sus oídos llega un sonido extraño. Es como si alguien estuviera despedazando un almohadón con sus dientes para evitar gritar.

«¡Por dios, Emmett! —esos son los pensamientos de Rosalie—. No puedo creer que la tengas tan grande. Nunca he visto un miembro del tamaño como el tuyo. Es tan prominente y poderoso.»

Él tiene que reprimirse una arcada.

«Rose estás tan estrecha y húmeda —ahora es Emmett—. Aún después de todos estos años, sigues siendo apretada como tanto me gusta.»

«Hacerlo aquí no es correcto pero lo prohibido es mucho más divertido. De solamente pensar que Edward, Esme o Bella nos pueden descubrir —deja el pensamiento de forma inconclusa—. Quiero gritar y estallar al mismo tiempo.»

«¡Cabálgame más fuerte. Nena quiero que me lo des todo de ti.»

Es suficiente.

Baja las escaleras tan rápido como su velocidad le permite. No quiero encontrarse a nadie más por lo que queda del día. Ya tiene suficiente con los pensamientos de Jacob con el trasero de su hija, Seth queriendo llamar la atención de Embry y Rosalie y Emmett teniendo relaciones como unos desposeídos.

No quiere correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Jasper y Alice. Se sentiría mucho más incómodo si los encontrará en una situación comprometedora, sobre todo por lo tímidos que son ellos dos cuando de _ese_ asunto se trata.

Carlisle está atendiendo en el consultorio del pueblo y Edward piensa que nunca resulta vergonzoso leer la mente de él. Sus pensamientos siempre giran entorno a libros, reportajes, obras de arte y medicina. No recuerda nunca que haya pensado en Esme de una forma íntima, al menos no delante de él.

Y es algo que Edward agradece sumamente.

—¿Y los chicos? —pregunta Esme.

—No creo que sea necesario interrumpirlos —responde y se encoge de hombros—. Necesitan algo de privacidad por un largo rato. Iré a buscar a Bella a la casa de Charlie.

Definitivamente tendría que haber aceptado ir a merendar a la casa de su suegro.


End file.
